Otanjoubi AominecchiAhomine
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Kise mengajaknya makan malam di Maji Burger, sementara Kagami juga mengajaknya makan malam di apartemennya. Bagaimana Aomine membagi waktu pada ehemcalonehem uke-ukenya. KiAoKaga, seme!Aomine. Gambar bukan punya saia! Enjoy reading :)


**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

**Pair : KiAoKaga, seme!Aomine**

**Warning : OOC apalagi Aomine-nya XD, maybe typo, sho ai, alur kecepetan, garing, membosanakan dan lain-lain**

**Summary : Kise mengajaknya makan malam di Maji Burger, sementara Kagami juga mengajaknya makan malam di apartemennya. Bagaimana Aomine membagi waktu pada ehemcalonehem uke-ukenya.**

**A/N : Happy birthday Aomine! Maaf sepertinya dirimu akan nista disini #nyengir. Saia terinspirasi dari ceritanya spongebob waktu buat ini. Jadi enjoy reading! Semboyan saia!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Ini sudah beranjak sore tapi ehemkeduaehem ukenya tak memberi tanda-tanda mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Aomine kecewa, sangat kecewa. Mengingat kedua orang itu nampak tak peduli dengannya. Apa ini karma ya? Karena Aomine berulang kali ehemngibulehem kepada mereka berdua. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

Menghela nafas.

Dia menatap ponselnya. Galau berat dia, tak ada email masuk dari kedua orang itu. Memang sih teman-temannya sudah banyak yang mengucapkan. Tapi apalah arti ucapan dari teman jika tak ada ucapan dari mereka. Ok Aomine memang _playboy_ tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan? Menjadi _playboy_ berarti kau bisa leluasa memilih siapa yang cocok untukmu. Bukan berarti kau _badboy_ bukan?

_Drrrtt…drrt_

1 _email_

_Drrrtt…drtt_

2 _emails_

Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kecil dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak, dia senang kawan! Akhirnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

_From : Kise Ryouta_

_To : Aominecchi_

_Subject : Otanjoubi Omedetto!_

_Ne! Aominecchi selamat ulang tahun ya! Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu jadi khusus hari ini aku mentraktirmu di Maji Burger jam 7 malam jangan lupa-ssu!_

Aomine tersenyum bahagia. Jari-jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu. Dan meng-klik tombol '_send_'.

Dia ingat tadi dia mempunyai dua _email_. Dengan cekatan dia membuka email selanjutnya.

_From : Kagami Taiga_

_To : Ahomine_

_Subject : Otanjoubi_

_Makan malam di apartemenku jam 8 malam. Jangan telat!_

Cengiran Aomine melebar. Ah dua bidadara ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Oh apa ini bisa dibilang kencan juga? Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahun Aomine yang terbaik sepanjang masa hidupnya. Dua acara kencan dihari yang sama. Berasa hujan durian (?), rejeki nomplok mah ini!

Masih bertahan cengiran mesum Aomine.

Dia membayangkan Kise yang tersenyum manis didepannya dan mengelap remah kentang goreng disudut bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Dan makan malam dengan Kagami di apartemennya hanya berdua, dengan wajah memerah Kagami menyuapi dengan masakan enak buatan si _ace_ Seirin. Ini akan menjadi surga!

Aomine terdiam. Dia seakan teringat sesuatu yang terlupa.

OMG! Kenapa dengan bodohnya Aomine bisa lupa! Dua orang itu mengundangnya dalam waktu yang hanya berpaut satu jam!

Jam 7 dengan Kise di Maji Burger!

Jam 8 dengan Kagami di Apartemennya!

Aomine memutar otaknya. Memikirkan rencana apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengantisipasi tubrukan waktu kencannya. Si ace Touo mengusap-usap dagunya, pose berfikir.

Saat di Maji Burger nanti dia akan makan dengan cepat meminimalisir pembicaraannya dengan Kise dan sebelum jam 8 diharus sudah _on the way_ ke tempat Kagami dan makan malam dengannya. Tapi kalau dengan cara itu artinya dia membeda-bedakan waktu kencannya dengan Kise padahal Kise yang mengajaknya lebih dulu. Aomine 'kan tidak mau membeda-bedakan Kise dan Kagami dia harus adil membagi waktu!

Aomine kembali berfikir. Aha! Bola lampu imajiner nangkring indah diatas kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau dia akan mengganti waktu Kise dengan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan dihari lain. Wah itu ide bagus juga! Aomine mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, merasa setuju dengan idenya.

Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya dia tak adil!

Coba bayangkan nanti dia akan menemui Kise dan besok dia juga menemui Kise juga. Sedangkan ia bertemu dengan Kagami hanya nanti malam. Itu 'kan tidak adil. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus membagi rata waktunya.

Aomine kembali berfikir.

Detik berikutnya dia menjentikkan jarinya. Karena sebuah ilham turun dengan sebuah ide cemerlang.

Sebagai gantinya nanti malam dia akan mengajak Kagami melakukan _one on one_ dengan tanda kutip. Adil bukan? Dua gebetannya masing-masing mendapatkan waktu berharga dengannya. Dia memang seme yang adil dan bijaksana.

Bibir Aomine melengkung ke atas namun detik berikutnya lengkungan bibir itu menukik ke bawah. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa dia disebut seme yang adil jika kenikmatan yang dia berikan hanya tersalur pada seorang saja. Sementara uke yang satunya tak mendapat perlakuan khusus darinya. Itu 'kan sama saja dengan berat sebelah.

Si pemuda berambut biru itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa yang bisa dibilang adil.

_Ddrrtt…drtt_

Ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya dan ada sebuah email yang masuk. Buru-buru dia membuka email.

_From : Kise Ryouta_

_To : Aominecchi_

_Subject : -none-_

_Aominecchiiiiiii! Kau dimana aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari lima belas menit!_

Bola mata biru itu membulat. Banyak orang bilang berfikir itu menghabiskan banyak waktu dan sekarang korbannya Aomine!

Cepat-cepat dia menyambet kemeja birunya. Peduli amat dia dengan tampilannya malam ini. Dia tetap keren dengan kemeja biru dan celana hitamnya. Batin Aomine narsis.

Dia mulai berlari. Tujuan utama Maji Burger. Persetan dengan rencananya tadi. Bisa dipikirkan lain waktu.

Sebagai seorang atlet basket dia bersyukur karena larinya lumayan cepat. Sampai dia lupa yang namanya 'transportasi'. Ah bodolah dengan itu, sepertinya akan lebih cepat bila dia mengunakan tenaga sendiri. Bisa dibilang wujud pengorbanan cinta ala Aomine Daiki.

Aomine sampai disuatu tempat. Nafasnya terengah. Dia mendongak dan betapa kagetnya ia. Bukan Maji Burger yang dituju tapi ini APARTEMEN Kagami!

Kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini? Buru-buru Aomine berbalik arah. Hampir saja dia terjungkal saat mendapati pemuda beralis cabang dihadapannya.

"Aomine?" pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya."Bukannya masih terlalu cepat kau datang kesini?" Aomine melihat dari atas sampai bawah. Sepertinya Kagami baru pulang dari belanja.

Aomine tertawa canggung."Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk saja." Tawar Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu, aku pulang dulu ya." Aomine melesat pergi. Kagami hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan anteng menuju apartemennya.

Akhirnya setelah lari marathon Aomine sampai juga di Maji Burger. Dia segera masuk. Melihat sekeliling dan matanya menatap sesuatu yang sangat mencolok. Rambut kuning yang terlihat disudut restoran. Aomine segera menghampirinya.

"Yo." Sapanya ragu. Si pirang mendongak, raut wajah cemberut ketara sekali diguratan wajah cantik itu.

"Terlambat lebih dari setengah jam." Ucap pemuda itu kesal.

**Cup**

Wajah Kise merona parah. Apa-apaan yang dilakukan pemuda dim didepannya tadi itu?!

Aomine menyeringai."Jadi kau mau mentraktirku apa, hm?" dia kini sudah duduk manis dihadapan si pirang yang masih merona menyentuh bibirnya. Yup Aomine memberinya kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Pe-pesanlah yang kau suka." Kise gugup sirna sudah rasa kesalnya tadi. Benar-benar jiwa penakluk uke!

Aomine melihat daftar menu. Mengabaikan si pirang yang sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Kise tapi yang ini sangatlah mendadak kau tau!

Hening. Mereka sedang menunggu makanan mereka. Kise masih menunduk dia senang sekaligus malu.

"Kau kenapa Kise?" tanyanya dengan nada sensual, Kise semakin gugup dibuatnya.

_Drrttt…ddrrt_

Ponselnya bergetar. Segera Aomine membukanya. Email masuk.

_From : Kagami Taiga_

_To : Ahomine_

_Subject : Lama!_

_Apa sebenarnya barang yang tertinggal itu! Sup ku keburu dingin Aho! Cepat kemari!_

Aomine melirik jam yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

08.29 pm

Aomine bangkit dengan tiba-tiba membuat Kise terlonjak kaget."Maaf Kise aku ada urusan mendadak!" dia berlari keluar Maji Burger. Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dan khawatir karena raut wajah Aomine berubah panik.

Kise berinisiatif untuk mengejar Aomine. Semoga dia tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Pemuda biru itu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Kakinya mulai pegal dan kram. Tapi demi Kagami dia harus bertahan! (cieh)

Nafasnya terengah. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di apartemen Kagami. Dia mengentuk pintu itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tak menunggu lama si pemilik keluar dengan tampang tak jauh beda dengan Kise.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kise. Pemuda cantik itu rupanya tak tertinggal terlalu jauh. Buktinya kini dia sudah berada dikawasan dekat apartemen Kagami. Matanya memicing.

"Itu Aominecchi 'kan? Kenapa dia berada dirumah Kagamicchi?" Kise semakin mendekat. Samar-samar terlihat Aomine yang mencium bibir Kagami.

Wajah Kagami memerah. Disaat dia sedang kesal dengan Aomine pemuda ini malah membungkam bibirnya!

_**Sreet**_

Ciuman mereka terputus. Kagami membuka matanya. Dihadapannya Kise dari belakang mencengkram kerah kemeja Aomine dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ahominecchi!" suara melengking Kise memekakkan telinga."Jadi ini urusan mendadakmu huh! Bertemu dengan Kagamicchi!" Kise mencak-mencak.

Kagami dan Kise saling pandang."Jadi rumor itu benar? Kau itu seorang _playboy_, huh!" Kagami dengan teganya menjewer telinga kanan Aomine.

"_Itte yo _BaKagami!" erang Aomine.

"_Playboy Aho_!" bentak Kise yang tak luput mencubit pinggang Aomine.

"_Itte! Itte_! Kise!"

Mereka berdua uke-teraniaya masih sibuk menjewer dan mencubit Aomine tak peduli dengan teriakan kesalnya.

**Kruuyuuk**

Perut Aomine berbunyi. Dia menunduk malu.

"Kau lapar Kise?" Kagami tersenyum jahil kearah Aomine, Kise menyeringai.

"Ya aku lapar sekali Kagamicchi, kau punya makanan?" Kagami mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk." Mereka berdua meninggalkan Aomine yang merana didepan pintu.

Ini ulang tahun tersialnya. Seharusnya dia menjatuhkan pilihan hanya pada satu orang! Kencan tak dapat apalagi _one on one_ yang dia rencanakan. Mungkin setelah ini Aomine akan bertobat untuk tidak menjadi seorang _playboy_. Ya Aomine berjanji pada dirinya.

_Kriiet_

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang memasang senyum terbaik mereka.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan orang yang bertambah tua hari ini?" Kise mengangguk, pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada Aomine.

**Cup**

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto_ Aominecchi/Ahomine." Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan pipi Aomine. Wajah tan itu merona.

Apa ini artinya mereka mau dimadu?

Sesukamu sajalah Aomine.

**THE END**

Yatta selesai XDD

Selamat ulang tahun Aomine (lagi) maaf telat banget diriku lupa #nyengir

Ya secara tidak langsung cerita ini adalah curhat saia. Beneran deh saia bingung. Kalo Aomine sama Kagami, Kise sama siapa coba? Kasamatsu? Oh tidak mereka bukan OTP saia #plak, sama Kuroko? Kuroko kan punyanya Akashi. Sama Haizaki? Apa lagi ini ntar Nijimura bakal mencak2 (?). Sumveh ini bikin galau.

Terlebih lagi sekarang saia lagi ngeshipp berat sama NetherIndo. Demi apa saia lagi tergila-gila sama mereka berdua! #lupakan!

Ok daripada saia banyak cakap, mind to review :D

Review Yes! Flame No!


End file.
